Tail Grab
by furrballnerd
Summary: No longer a One-Shot. On their quest for Excalibur, Kirito grabs Sinon's tail as a joke. What he doesn't realize, though, is just how much this affects her and how she feels about it. Finding her distressed, he finally finds out her feelings. Characters OOC. Plz review, criticize etc.
1. Chapter 1

**So while I am struggling with my other stories, I wanted to get this out. Sorry for those waiting on the other ones. :/**

**Anyway- So episode 15 seriously oversexualized the tail grab compared to the novels. A shame. BUT- it did give a nice picture of Sinon's butt, and it helped me come up with this story. Also, I won't be giving up anything about the Calibur story, but this is a few hours later when they are finished. Mkay?**

**Enjoy**

**Btw, this is my first story from the 3****rd**** person, so tell me what you think.**

Letting out a small yelp, Sinon turned around towards the culprit. Eyeing a laughing Kirito, she swiped at him furiously, missing his cheek by a mere inch. Still enraged, she threw another claw towards him, again missing just barely. He simply laughed at her attacks. It didn't help that she did it in such a kitty-cat type way.

If looks could kill, he would have been bound, gagged, and stabbed repeatedly, he noticed as she threw threats his way, "If you ever do that again, I'll shove a fire arrow up your nose! And that will be just to start."

Retreating to Klein while letting out a bout of laughter, he failed to notice her unsettled face.

* * *

><p>Closing the door lightly, Kirito took one last peek at his sleeping daughter, smiling softly. "We're so lucky," he whispered, heading to the living room.<p>

Sighing lightly he walked into the room, exhausted. Their fighting that day for the quest to save Arun lasted a few more hours than he expected, leaving him tired and with a sore feeling that the game wasn't supposed to have. Entering the room, he stopped suddenly, noticing a mess of blue hair with cat ears poking up on the couch.

"Sinon?" He called out lightly.

No response. _Maybe she's asleep? _He figured. It wasn't strange. Many times had his friends left their avatars in his and Asuna's house to log out and go to bed. The system must have simply not auto-logged her out yet.

Circling the couch, he saw her eyes wide open, curled up in a ball with her knees pulled to her chest, staring off into space. Her spheres appeared devoid of life, but he couldn't figure out why.

Suddenly, a memory flashed into his head, an old one from the tournament in GGO. He had been sitting there, clutching her hand, a look of horror and eyes dead to the world. Suddenly worried, he reached his hand out and placed it on her shoulder. "Sinon?" He asked with more force.

The second his gloved hand touched her though, she flinched, pulling away from his touch. Turning her head, she stared intently at the offending fingers. Her body continued to lean away from him, seeming to clench tighter, knees pulled closer to her chest and chin buried in the small crevice it made.

"Sinon?" He asked more fervently, sure his worries were justified. "Sinon. What's,"

"D…Don't t… touch me…" She let out, barely audible. "Please…"

"Sinon. Tell me. What happened?" He started, crouching down to look at her closer.

Scooting away as much as she could without letting go of herself, which wasn't very much, she turned her gaze opposite of him, staring at the cushion next to her. "Just, go away Kirito."

_What did I do? I thought we had been getting along… _He perused. _Sure I had teased her hours ago, but she seemed fine after hours of battling together, didn't she?_

Apparently bad at listening, Kirito reached his hand out once again, placing it gently on her arm, hoping to be of comfort and have her open up to him.

Big mistake.

Not a moment after his hand touched, she lashed out, instantly angry. Trying to shrug off his hand in one shake, she released her legs with her right hand and swung it around, smacking his arm aside. "I said don't touch me! What the fuck didn't you understand!?"

Taken aback, Kirito simply stood there in shock, giving off a look of someone who just got slapped. "Si…"

"You don't get it do you!? I said leave me alone! You just… you don't understand." She looked at him with a burning fury, one that was slowly dying, extinguished by the tears welling up in her eyes and the look of extreme torture taking over her demeanor.

Unsure what to do, Kirito continued to stay there, staring at his hurting friend, wishing to help but conflicted about doing so.

"You just go around, all carefree and joking. You don't even realize what you do to others…"

"Sinon… What did I do?" How could he have hurt his friend in such a way? Someone he fought to protect. Someone he unknowingly took a poison filled syringe for. Someone he would take bullets and blades for time and time again, as long as she was safe. Someone who he shared an emotionally and traumatically deep connection with. _What did I do?_

"You… grabbed my tail." She slowly revealed.

_And…?_

"I don't understand," he let out after a moment. He was kidding at the time. How could it have ended up like this?

Stealing a glance at him, Sinon closed her eyes briefly, then opened them, staring straight ahead at the large in game TV they had. "Think about my life Kirito. Seriously think about it. I killed someone as a child. I was traumatized for years… Still am. But, in all that time, I never had anyone. Everyone at school shunned me." She let that sink in for a moment before continuing. "I was the 'sick freak;' I was nothing more than a 'murderer.'"

Kirito stood there listening, continuing to rack his brain about the connection. He knew her life was hard and that no one had ever been close to her… _Close to her…_

"Kirito…" She sighed out. Her voice was becoming softer. Much less aggressive or dominating, but more defeated and downtrodden. "Kirito…" She repeated. "I've… never been touched before."

Hearing those words tightened Kirito's face, his fists clenching, finally understanding and firmly beating himself up for being such an insensitive bastard. "Wait… what about,"

"That doesn't count Kirito." Sinon cut him off. "When you comforted me in GGO, I was too shaken up and delirious to actually take it in. Plus our lives were on the line, so I figured it was a one-time thing."

"I see… and," he replied, only to be cut off again.

"If you think that almost being raped and killed in my apartment goes on the list of caring caresses, you must be insane." He gulped at that, realizing that was a foolish idea. "So when you touched me earlier… I can't handle that… Sure, I can do a handshake or holding you on your bike, but that was too unexpected, too intimate. I've never had something like that…"

Walking around the couch, Kirito crouched again, this time trying to catch her face to face. He locked eyes with her and she shivered slightly, unsettled by the feeling.

"Look Sinon, you just have to practice. All you have to do is find someone you really trust." He frowned slightly. "But if it's for, 'intimate,' as you put it, you'll have to find someone you really like. Someone you know would do nothing more than give you their heart. I mean, it may take a while, but…"

"No it won't." She breathed out quickly.

"Eh?" Kirito blinked at this. _Does she have someone? I thought she didn't have many friends? Well Klein is in our group but I didn't think she'd go for a perve-ball like that. _"Really Sinon? That's great!"

Breaking their eye lock, her gaze floated downwards and to the side, staring at the floor once again. "Not really…"

"What do you mean?"

"You really don't see it do you?" The blue hair girl gave out an ironic chuckle, swaying her locks as she shook her head.

Blinking wildly, trying to figure out her words. Kirito remained silent, lips tight in thought.

"You don't see all of them… they're just… there? I don't know if that's more pathetic or depressing." She smiled at her own insult. _What a dull boy. A dull boy I…_

"Care to explain then?" the black swordsman let out with a look of confusion and innocence.

"Every one of them… Liz, Silica, even your own freaking sister…"

Staying silent, he eyed her intently, forcing his mind to find some revelation.

"They're all hopelessly in love with you…"

Eyes popping wide, Kirito stared at the curled up Cait Sith. _Surely she was mistaken, they were all friends._

"But you don't care," she continued dejectedly. "You have Asuna. You don't care that every one of th…" She stopped suddenly, then took a deep breath, forcing her words out. "That every one of US would do anything for you to look our way. You don't care that we would all sacrifice our friendships and these stupid games just for a chance for the Hero, Kirito-kun, to hold our hand. You don't care how much your pranks or teasing or flirting hurts us even though we put up with it because it simply means more time with you."

The black haired teen sat down at the foot of the couch, her words overpowering him. _Surely it couldn't… I mean I know Sugu… And at one point Liz… But Silica… And I thought Sinon was just…_

His mind raced, tracing over every one of their friends.

"I'm just going to log out…" he heard in front of him, then the ding of a menu.

"Wait! Sinon… I…At… At least let me help you." He saw her hand stop as she squinted at him, unsure of his words.

"Let me… help you get used to…" He couldn't say the word touching. It would insinuate too much. "To… interacting with others. That is… if you want."

Her eyes weakened. Of course it's what she wanted. She wanted, simply, him.

Shifting slightly, Sinon hesitated. After a breath though, the placed her feet on the ground and stood up.

"O…Okay." She squeaked out, voice cracking with nervousness.

Standing up to meet her, Kirito realized their gazes were much too close and backed up a half a step.

"Give me your hands." She mumbled, still looking at the ground where he was, where his feet were now.

Gingerly, he reached his hands out limply, trying to be gentle. Taking his wrists, Sinon lowered them, placing them on her hips. Hearing him swallow, she wanted to let out a laugh, but was to shaky at the moment, frightened of what could happen.

Reaching her hands up, she placed them at his collarbone, her forearms and elbows pushed into his chest, and her head leaning towards him, forehead barely touching his shirt.

"Is… this okay for you" He asked after a moment. Her breathing was deep, quick, and ragged. "Sinon?" he asked again with more effort, having seen her PTSD like breakdowns before.

She nodded into him after a few seconds. "Now… my back."

_Her back? _He wondered. _Oh_. Slowly he moved his hands around and up her back, just below her shoulder blades.

Though she was breathing heavily again, he eventually heard her small, "lower."

Taking a deep inhale of his own, he rand his hands a few inches lower, not failing to take in the feeling of the woman latched onto him. _Soft, slim…curvy. _He realized even through gloves, before mentally scolding himself for his teenage thoughts.

"Lower…" She repeated more firmly. Again, he complied, moving now towards the small of her back. He was certain that they were reaching levels beyond friendship. How they were holding each other…

This time it was his turn to hear her swallow in discomfort. "L…Lower."

"Sinon… I," he started, but had nothing to say, no retort.

"Lower," she commanded, more in control over her voice.

Hesitantly, Kirito lifted his hands and placed the tips of his fingers on her backside, focusing on anything but the minimal though exhilarating sensation it sent through him.

One thing he could feel strongly though, was her hot and unsteady breath into his chest, her pounding heart through both their clothes, and her undeniable flinch when his gloves met her pants.

"Sinon…" he tried again, still with nothing to really say, simply knowing that they shouldn't be going this far.

This time though, Sinon remained silent. She barely even moved, save for her breathing and heartbeat.

Time passed slowly, almost a full minute going by. At some point he swore her chest pounding and furious intakes and exhales were becoming more frantic. He was then sure when she began to shake. It wasn't a violent shake, but more of a shake when your muscles are tired and barely want to work. He was about to voice his concerns, knowing they both needed sleep, but never got the chance.

Reeling back from his chest, Sinon lowered her arms too his hands, and grabbed them. They were still barely touching her, but he was sure she could feel his fingertips. Pulling them upwards, she met his gaze at last. He could see a few tear stains, and one fresh one. "Kirito…" she let out softly, almost contentedly, before she took his hands and placed them on her chest.

"Sinon! I… we… I…" He tried to choke out some sort of retort about this being wrong, him being with Asuna, her being a friend, or even about how that was enough for one day. He thought of every conversation, every argument, even passed over the idea of throwing her to the couch and logging out, but he did none of those things. He couldn't even remove his hands. He wanted to desperately, but Sinon did something that overpowered him, something he couldn't fight, and something that every instinct as a man wouldn't let him run away from.

Sinon gazed up at him, with tear filled eyes, a look of anguish and need on her face, and gave a small, crying "…please."

_Sinon…_ He couldn't hurt her. Pushing her away or stopping her would only leave her in agony and rejection. He loved Asuna, but he couldn't do that to someone as close as her, to someone he cared about as much as her.

"Kirito-kun…" She looked up at him, feeling his fingers relax into her breasts. Her tail wound up her body, leaving the soft tip to stroke his cheek.

_I'm sorry Asuna. _He thought, as Sinon's delicate hands pulled him into a deep kiss.

**So that got away from me. I didn't mean to put the whole "EVERYONE LOVES YOUR STUPID BUTT" part in there. Oops**

**Please leave reviews. I want to know what you think. Especially if you ever considered that about Sinon before. The fact that all her life, she had never had a boy look at her, never had someone who cared about her, never been touched. Let me know**

**-Furr**


	2. Realization

**Okay. I did not plan to write for this today, or even this month, but I really can't seem to work on my other stories, so I'ma do my best to at least get this out after months of you guys waiting. Yea, I know I've kept you waiting and I've even received a few threats. XD Yes, I'm talking to you CurrySmuggler**

**Anyway, before we begin, I have a short rant that 99% of you can skip.**

**Love Times 2- I appreciate all forms of criticism. If everyone told me my story was fantastic, that wouldn't be helpful. Agent 94 has his own opinions contrast to mine. We sat down and talked about it Peacefully and hey, nothing bad happened. So as to not be rude, but don't EVER go troll or spam another person for comments they made on my story. It was out of line. Don't forget that you told me that the devil and a bunch of others were going to rape my corpse for another story I wrote, so don't pretend to have my back. Go ahead and spam my reviews now, I'll be sure to care**

**Sorry everyone. That just had to be taken care of. Now I have to go through all the reviews that were under guest accounts.**

**Iamsoangrybut- I apologize for making you wait and I hope you are still out there, ready to read my work.**

**Galeo29- well here's the chapter 2 you were waiting for, though I don't really plan for Asuna and Sinon to physically fight, who knows though.**

**Guest 1-9 since you all have the same basis of comments- I hope you enjoy, I have a few plans but not too many that are concrete. I hope you enjoy whatever I come up with.**

**Mabill 4eva- nice name. But also, I don't know about sex anymore. After… months of thinking, I want to hold it off. I still hope you enjoy**

**Shaynon- I am. I am. I apologize**

**That Guy- thank you and I'm glad**

**Cory- here it is**

**Shirito-they probably are a bit ooc but it's how it worked out in my head so that's how I wrote it. So… yea**

**Asva- si. Yo planifico un continuacion. Lo siento. No hablo espanol bien.**

**Last thing. I know I had a poll about lemons and whatnot, but I changed direction of the story and I apologize. There will most likely be one in the later future.**

**Enjoy**

"Ughh…" A noise emanated from Kazuto as he lied in bed, slowly stirring to rise. His eyes opened to the piercing sunlight that leaked through the curtains next to his bed. Becoming more aware, he glanced at the clock, realizing how late he was to getting up. Stretching slowly, he got up and began to head downstairs, starting his day like any other.

Cooking up a round of breakfast he enjoyed the quiet silence of the house, taking in the peace of the stillness around him.

"Onii-chan! You're finally awake." His sister proclaimed, coming inside from her morning practice, breaking the calm and his thought process.

"Yea. Would you like some breakfast after that work-out?" he offered, gesturing towards the pan in front of him.

"Yes, I would very much. I'm going to shower, okay?" He nodded his response, setting out to make both their foods.

Humming lightly, he focused on the task, the only sound around him being the light splashing from the shower rooms away and the pan frying in front of him. As he worked, he looked forward to his day out with his girlfriend. They'd probably run into others at the café but who knows.

Setting the plates, Kazuto smiled lightly, having heard the shower turn off a minute before. Placing Sugu's on the table, he went back to retrieve his own as she reappeared in the doorway. "So why were you up so late anyway?"

*CRASH*

_There's no way… Last night… Oh my god._

Kazuto was staring blankly forward, fear, worry, and slight pain in his eyes. "I… I…"

"Nii-chan? What's wrong?" Sugu eyed him closely while retrieving a broom for the mess he made.

Taking much too long, the boy stood there as the night before him flashed through his brain in full detail. Suddenly, he took off upstairs. "I have to go!" he yelled behind himself. Ripping clothes off and throwing cleaner ones on, Kazuto grabbed his keys and rushed out the door.

**I know how short this was and how pathetic it is. I just wanted to get something out to let you know I am returning to this. Please be a bit more patient. Love you all**


End file.
